One More Night
by NicAm13
Summary: Nico's thoughts and feelings towards Gabrielle while their affair is still in full swing but nearing it's end. NOT fluffy or romantic in any way shape or form. Disclaimer: I don't own Necessary Roughness...I just love me some Nico.


_Author's Note: Okay so I know you're probably thinking "What the fuck Nic? Gabrielle?" But I promise it's not what you think. I absolutely HATE Gabby with a fiery passion. She's a total twat waffle; which is why I can't help but wonder why Nico was attracted to her in the first place, let alone continue their affair for years. Hence where this wonderful little plot bunny sprung from. I've been meaning to write this for a while but just couldn't really formulate a full one shot worthy of you guys. Then I heard One More Night by Maroon 5 and it was all gravy from there. This takes place roughly 2 years prior to Dani joining the Hawks. So without further ado, I offer to you this songfic explaining Nico's look on Gabrielle._

_Enjoy._

X

It was dark in the hotel room; the only light coming from the bustling city through the wall made from glass. Nico sat in a straight backed chair, his elbows planted on the table in front of him, his mouth resting against his interlocked fingers. His scrutinizing gaze was fixed on the sleeping form on the large king sized bed. Her dark hair was sprawled across the pillows and her face was peaceful. She looked like an angel. But oh how wrong that comparison was.

Maybe at one time, many years ago, he could have described her as an ethereal being; as his savior. But not anymore. That ship had sailed fifteen years ago when she had decided to marry his best friend. He knew then the type of person she was. She had left him to make sure she had money, and someone to give in to her every whim. Marshall was certainly the person to give that too her.

In truth, Nico hated her for it. But by the time he had realized her true nature, it was too late. He was already too addicted to her to just quit cold turkey. God knew he had tried. Hell, he still tried every. Damn. Day. They would push and pull at each other until eventually Nico caved. That was the thing about her. Gabrielle Pittman was so selfish she refused to give up her lover, stringing him along for years knowing how he felt; and at the same time refusing to give him what he really wanted.

So he fought her, told her no. And she'd fight back tooth and nail until he just didn't have any fight left in him. He knew it had to end. But how do you quit someone like that after sixteen years of giving them everything?

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough  
We keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stop keeping score.  
You and I get sick and I know that we can't do this no more.  
But baby there you go again; there you go again  
Making me love you.  
And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid  
Crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die;  
That I'll only stay with you one more night.  
And I know I've said it a million times.  
But I'll only stay with you one more night._

It usually started out innocent enough. Nico would organize and lead his security team for some swanky event Marshall insisted on hosting, and there she would be; waiting, like a lioness about to pounce on her prey. No, a lioness actually had dignity. Gabrielle was more like a black widow spider; beautiful but deadly once she sunk her teeth in to you.

Nico would try to tip toe around her, avoiding her at all costs. But somehow she always found him, and reeled him in. She'd sweet talk him; tell him things that reminded him of the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago. And like the dumbass he was, he'd fall for it.

The saddest part of it all was that he could actually tell her no; but his body would lean towards her as he said it, betraying him in the worst way possible. Mentally he knew she was no good. But physically he craved her body against his. No matter how many times he tried to insult her to push her away, his arms would reach for her. And she knew it too. She knew how to push his buttons and it infuriated him like no other. Of all people to know him like the back of their hand, it had to be this woman.

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes.  
Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I be waking up in the morning probably hating myself.  
And I be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

Nico leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. He couldn't count the number of times he had sat exactly like this watching her sleep and thinking to himself just how stupid he was. She was married; and to his best friend no less. He prided himself on his integrity but in reality, whatever integrity he tried to pull off was blown to hell. He was sleeping with his best friend's wife. It didn't matter if he'd had her first.

He shook his head and sighed. He couldn't keep doing this to himself; not if he wanted a chance at a semi normal life. Part of him would always love the Gabriel he'd known years ago. But he'd be a fool if he didn't accept the fact that she didn't love him. She didn't even respect him enough to stay away when he told her no.

Nico stood and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He needed to leave. Staying here any longer would just end horribly. Just as he finished dressing and was pulling his over coat on, he heard a groan from the other side of the room.

"Nico? Where are you going?" Her sleep filled voice mumbled to him. She had propped herself up on an elbow and rubbed her eyes. He sighed. Of course she would pick right this moment to wake up.

"I have work to do Gabrielle. Go back to sleep." He spoke with his back to her, knowing that if he dared look her in the eyes it would be all over. But much to his surprise, she simply sighed and lay back down.

"Fine. Good bye Nico."

He stiffened in response but continued to reach for the door knob. As he turned it he chanced a look back at her. She had turned on her side so that her back was to him. He sighed again and opened the door.

"Good bye Gabrielle." He stepped through the doorway and let it shut behind him. The words had almost stuck in his throat, and for a moment he was convinced he had only thought them. But the sense of pride running through him told him that he had actually said 'good bye.' Now if only that was the last time he'd have to say it.

X

_AN: Well there it is…the most annoying plot bunny to ever inhabit my head. Love it or hate it let me know._

_Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness: at NicAm13._

_Nic_


End file.
